With you
by Cogent
Summary: Sequel to 'Suddenly I see'. Story title might change in near future.The characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental.NatShiz Shiznat whichever you like to call it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mai Hime and Mai Otome, don't belong to me, they belong to Sunrise. This is just a fan fiction. The characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.

**This is the sequel to 'Suddenly I see', I really appreciate the kind reviews for my first Shiznat fanfic. Thank you to: ME(anon), Natsuki Kuga, Shiznat, chatterbox-hikaru13, kikyo4ever, volk83, shiznats, Sakurazaki-Emiri and Catch199 for all your kind reviews. **

It was early in the morning and the sun was shining brightly into Shizuru's bedroom. Our recent official couple was still in bed. One of them was already awake, her crimson eyes was staring lovingly at the face of her beloved. Both of them were facing each other but Natsuki's eyes were closed and she was still asleep as she was holding on to Shizuru's waist loosely.

'_Natsuki, even when you sleep, you still manage to take my breath away. You make me a very happy woman, I pray that we will always be together and nothing will take you away from me.' _Shizuru said in her mind and was smiling a genuine smile of happiness. Suddenly she was distracted from her deep thought as there was a slight movement from her waist to the top of her front. Shizuru tried her best not to giggle when the moving object had stopped and touched her.

'_Hmmm, nice smell just like Shizuru's… Soft and tender… Wait! Soft and tender?!' _Natsuki suddenly woke upand opened her eyes and was shocked to see where her hand was. Her face turned red and she quickly moved her hand away.

"Iiyee!" She screamed and shifted slightly away from Shizuru.

'_Fu fu fu. Kawaii, Natsuki, I won't mind you touching me.' Shizuru thought to herself and she couldn't let go of this chance to tease her Natsuki._

"Ara, Natsuki. Ikezu." Shizuru put on her hurt look when Natsuki moved slightly away from her but they were still facing each other.

"Eh! Shi- Shizuru, I am sorry, I didn't mean it! I…" Natsuki started to panic and was waving her hands in front of her when she sat up to face Shizuru who was still lying on the bed.

"Natsuki is such a meanie. Natsuki didn't mean it at all. She don't love me and don't want to touch me." Shizuru said in her fake hurt tone and was covering her face and tears were flowing down her cheeks caused by her amusement when she noticed Natsuki's panicky behavior.

'_Fu fu fu, Natsuki, you are so cute.' _Shizuru thought to herself.

Seeing the tears, Natsuki became more worried and she moved on top of Shizuru and hugged her strongly. She felt Shizuru's body was shivering and she thought that Shizuru was sobbing but what she didn't know was that Shizuru was trying hard to control her giggles. She was enjoying the warmth she felt from Natsuki.

"You said that you would do anything to make it better and you didn't mean it." Shizuru said in her fake hurt tone.

"I do mean it. I'm sorry I touch you… there. Please don't cry, I will do anything to make it better." Natsuki said softly to Shizuru.

"Ara, so Natsuki do remember her promise from last night." Shizuru whispered softly to Natsuki's ear, her hands were caressing Natsuki's body. Natsuki was frozen in her position but she was still holding on to Shizuru.

'_Fu fu fu, now is my chance.' _Shizuru thought happily to herself. She flipped them over and made Natsuki to be in her previous position. Now Natsuki was surprised by the sudden awkward position that she was in.

"Shi-Shiz…" Natsuki asked her nervously but was cut off when Shizuru's lips were against hers. Shizuru took the opportunity to kissed her with a lot of passion until both were out of breath.

"Ara, Natsuki said that she is willing to do anything to make it better, right." Shizuru said to Natsuki after they broke the kiss.

Natsuki couldn't speak out any words except to nod her head. She was feeling hot to have Shizuru on top of her and she had never felt anything like this with anyone before. Shizuru smiled lovingly at Natsuki when she saw her reaction and what she didn't expect was that Natsuki pulled her head down for another heated kiss. They were giving into their emotions and feelings towards each other in bed. Unfortunately, their peaceful moment was interrupted by Natsuki's handphone, she had placed it at the bedside table last night. She grunted and reached for her handphone to answer the call.

"What?!" Natsuki knew from the caller display that it was Mai who was calling her.

"Hi, Natsuki, nice to hear you. Where are you now? Mikoto and I didn't see you last night." Mai asked Natsuki in her concern tone.

"Err…I… I'm at a friend's place." Natsuki was trying to get out from the bed but Shizuru refused to let go of her and she was trying her best to give an answer.

"Oh! Which 'friend' will that be?" Mai asked her with a great curiosity. Shizuru's eyes widened at the 'Friend' word that came out from Natsuki's mouth, she started to move off Natsuki but was stopped by Natsuki's free hand on her back.

"I'm at Shizuru's place, ok." Natsuki said quickly when she noticed her girlfriend's reaction. Shizuru stopped her movement and resumed back to a more comfortable position on top of her with her head on Natsuki's chest. Natsuki's face was red from the position that she was in.

"Wow! Natsuki, what are you doing there?" Mai teased her friend.

"None of your business, Mai! Why do you call me?" Natsuki said with a scowl. She was irritated by Mai's call at the wrong time.

"Oh, yes. We are all meeting later at 8pm for a karaoke session, I will see you at the same place and bring along Kaichou with you or I will tell everyone that you spent the 'night' at her place." Mai said excitedly and tried to pressure/blackmail Natsuki into turning up for the karaoke session.

"What?! Not karaoke again, Mai!" Natsuki shouted at Mai but the call was already disconnected. There was a short moment of silence and Shizuru decided to break it.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and noticed that she was thinking about something. Natsuki's fingers were playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Mai is asking us to go to the karaoke place later. The rest will be there too." Natsuki informed Shizuru while still playing with her hair.

"Why do you still have to think about it? Let's join them. It's been a while since I last seen them. " Shizuru said to her.

"Yes, we can go but Shizuru, this is something new to me. I don't know how to react to the questions that will be directed at me later. Mai already suspect about us, I'm sure she will be ok with it but what about other people. I just need a bit more time for us to be open about things." Natsuki explained to Shizuru about her worry. Shizuru felt the pain in her heart but she didn't show it and put on her usual mask to cover her true feelings.

"I see. Ok, whatever it makes you happy, Natsuki. It's up to you if you want to go." Shizuru said in a normal tone and got out from the bed.

_Shit! I made her upset again.' Natsuki scolded herself mentally._

"What?! No! No, I'm not afraid. I am thinking of how to break the news to them." Natsuki sat up immediately and tried to explain to Shizuru.

"Oh, alright then, I will go and shower now." Shizuru said and went to the bathroom. She sighed in the bathroom and hoped that her Natsuki would not change her mind about them. Natsuki lay back in bed and sighed. She was trying to be mentally prepared for all the questions that would be asked later.

TBC 

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Pls r&r.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime and Mai Otome, don't belong to me, they belong to Sunrise. This is just a fan fiction. The characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me. **

**Natsuki's POV:**

I was deep in thoughts until I heard the shower had turned off. Shizuru stepped out of the bathroom in her purple bathrobe. God, she looked incredibly beautiful even without any make-up on or in her normal clothes. I'm so in love with her.

I was in my own world until I heard her giggles. I looked at her and she was giggling at me. My cheeks instantly grew red and turned away.

"Ara, Natsuki, what are you thinking about?" She glanced at me while drying her hair with her towel.

"Nothing!" I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I heard her giggles even after I entered.

Damn that woman! She really knew how to get me flustered. I have to stay calm and think about tonight. The rest are going to grill me for answers… I think I will take a quick shower now and think faster to solve the unforeseen circumstances.

After the shower, I decided to call Mai in Shizuru's bedroom while she was making brunch for both of us. I waited for Mai to answer her mobile. She was taking a long time to answer and when she finally answered, I nearly hang up on her.

"Hello, what took you so long to answer??" I said to her in low tone, as I do not want Shizuru to hear me.

"Hello again, Natsuki. What's up?" Mai answered me in her usual cheerful voice.

"Mai, no time for jokes now, I know we have a karaoke session later and I need to meet you in an hour's time. Don't tell anyone especially Nao.." Natsuki said in her hushed tone and said the last word harshly.

"Hmmm, you sound so serious, Natsuki. Is something wrong?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Not now, Mai, will explain to you later. Bye." I hung up and saw my clothes where it was laid on the bed. It was folded neatly, typical of Fujino Shizuru and I got changed into them.

**End of Natsuki's POV.**

Natsuki stepped out of the bedroom to look for Shizuru in the kitchen. She saw the love of her life, she was busy cleaning up after cooking. She decided to go behind her quietly and hugged her.

"Hey there." Natsuki said softly for her to hear.

"Ara, Natsuki is being all cuddly, not that I mind. Fufu.." Shizuru giggled and her heart was fluttering with the warmth provided by Natsuki.

"Ba-Baka!" Natsuki blushed heavily but didn't let go of her hold of Shizuru.

Shizuru turned around and hugged her back. She kissed Natsuki on her forehead and led the younger girl by her hand to the dining table to eat.

Both of them started eating and Natsuki was feeling nervous on how to inform Shizuru that she would be meeting Mai without her suspecting anything.

Shizuru was noticing Natsuki's nervousness but she just smiled and continued eating her meal.

Then, Natsuki finished her meal and decided to talk to Shizuru.

"Er.. Shizuru, I need to go out for a short while." Natsuki said to her and tried hard to stay calm.

"Ok, do you want me to accompany you?" Shizuru asked her sweetly.

"No! I mean no need for that, I need to settle some stuff and I will pick you up for tonight's karaoke session ok." Natsuki regretted her sudden answer when she saw Shizuru's frown.

"I will be out for a short while then we will meet again." She kissed Shizuru softly on the lips and she was glad that Shizuru was back to smiling again.

"Ok, Natsuki. Be safe while you're riding." Shizuru said to her and Natsuki headed out from Shizuru's place. Shizuru stood at the door when Natsuki left and sighed.

'I hope you're not regretting your decision, Natsuki.' She thought to herself and tears were falling, wetting her cheeks.

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let's see if many people are going to R & R... It will depend how fast the next chapter will be up...**

**Thank you for all your kind support and encouragement. Ja ne...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime and Mai Otome, don't belong to me, they belong to Sunrise. The song, 'Stickwityou' belongs to The Pussycat Dolls.**

**This is just a fan fiction. The characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. I hope you will like this last chapter. I hope it will be some relief for those who had read my other stories.**

'I hope I didn't make you too upset, Shizuru. I promise I will make it up to you later.' Thought Natsuki as she rode her bike fast to reach to Mai's place soon.

Upon arriving, she took off her helmet and immediately ran up the stairs of the dorm and within less than a minute, she knocked on the door.

"Hi, Natsuki, come…" Before Mai could finish, Natsuki had already walked into her room. Mai shook her head and closed the door.

"Natsuki! Come, let's eat Mai's ramen." Mikoto said excitedly and she was sitting in front on the food.

"Later, Mikoto, you go ahead first." She told the younger girl and waited for Mai beside her bed.

"So, what is it? Tell me the details." Mai asked her and sat on her bed. She patted to the space next to her for Natsuki to sit.

"Mai, I guess you should know by now that I'm with Shizuru now as a couple. But I need your help tonight…" Natsuki informed Mai what she wanted her friend to do for her. By the time they had finished talking, Mikoto had finished all the food. Mai had to cook her share again. Natsuki left their room and made her way to her apartment to change her clothes before she went to fetch Shizuru.

Natsuki reached her home and decided to have shower. After showering, she changed into a pair of jeans and a black sweater since it was going to be cold at night. She called Shizuru to inform her that she would be picking her up soon. She was excited about her plan.

Later, at Shizuru's place, Natsuki knocked on the door and she saw Shizuru. Shizuru, who was also wearing a pair of jeans, was in her white sweater. They looked at each other and laughed when they saw what they both were wearing. Shizuru was happy to see Natsuki again.

"Ara, Natsuki, we are like a couple who planned to wear almost the same." Shizuru couldn't help but teased her. Natsuki blushed at her comment but considering that tonight was important to her, she brushed it aside.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki seem eager to go to Mai's karaoke session." Shizuru teased her again.

"Yes, I am." Natsuki said sarcastically and they left Shizuru's place. Shizuru found Natsuki was acting suspiciously but she just played along and followed her.

Once they reached at the karaoke place, they entered the room. Everyone was already there and Nao was the first to speak.

"Finally, the doggy and its master have arrived." She smirked while saying that. Shizuru covered her mouth and giggled, Natsuki's face turned red.

"Shut up!" Natsuki glared at her.

"Alright, both you can tone it down. Hello, Fujino-san. Come, Natsuki, I need your help."

Before leaving with Mai, Natsuki led Shizuru to sit before Mai and her disappeared together. Shizuru frowned at her for a second and wondered where her Natsuki was going. Before she could react, Mikoto had sat next to her and distracted her.

Shizuru had ordered a can of warm green tea since that was the only tea they had and drank her tea patiently while waiting for her Natsuki to return. She observed her surroundings and noticed the couples around her. Chie and Aoi was being lovey dovey while looking at Chie's camera phone, most probably about some latest gossips.

Yukino and Haruka were smiling lovingly at each other. It was a surprise to see the loud Haruka to be quiet next to Yukino, Shizuru smiled to herself when she saw this. As for Nao, she was busy with Midori as the 'forever seventeen'-school teacher was trying to take advantage of her and it seemed that she had a few jugs of beer by herself. Last but not least, Mikoto, was just Mikoto who was busy with the finger food.

A short moment later, all the lights were off and it was dark inside the big karaoke room.

Suddenly, the lights were on again and it was dimmer than before. Then the music started to play. In front of everyone, stood Natsuki, Shizuru was shocked to see her.

"Natsuki." Was the only word that came out from her mouth.

"Shizuru, this is for you." Natsuki was holding to a bouquet of roses and passed them to Shizuru, then she began to sing for her precious person.

_mmm...m.mmm  
C'mon _

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody's breaking up 

_And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why i say:hey_

Mai and Mikoto joined Natsuki to sing the chorus with her. They were her back-up singers and dancers for the night. Natsuki felt more confident as she sang with her friends supporting her.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
Im must stickwitu (mmmmmm)  
You know how to 'preciate me  
Im must stickwitu  
My baby  
_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Im must stickwitu  
_

"Go, go, Natsuki!" Midori shouted out loud followed by a few whistles. She was hugging Nao who was trying her best to push her away. Chie was busy recording the whole scene with her phone. Even Haruka gave Natsuki two thumbs up for her act and kissed Yukino passionately who was surprised by her actions.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

_  
Nobody gonna love me better  
Im must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu_

_And now...  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
(baby), i'm with you  
(baby), you're with me  
(baby) you're with me  
higher _

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts (hhheeeyyy)  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's ,that's why I say(Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever 

_Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu _

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Im muststickwitu 

Shizuru was looking at her Natsuki and was listening to the entire song quietly. She slowly stood up and slowly approached Natsuki. By the time the song ended, Natsuki was standing in front of Shizuru. Shizuru was shivering from all sorts of feelings she felt at that moment and Natsuki held both her hands before speaking to her.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry that I took a long time before I said I love you. Tonight, I want to let you know that I will never let you go and I'm going to stick with you forever. Everyone here will be my witness. Unless, you get tired of me one day and decide that you won't to be with me." Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes and said that to her. Shizuru was crying and everyone else saw that for the first time.

"Natsuki, I will never get tired of you. I love you too. More than you ever know." She kissed and hugged Natsuki tightly, clinging on to her as though her life depended on it. Everyone else cheered for them and even Nao was smiling discreetly at them.

"Ok, everyone, this calls for a celebration for our happy couple!" Mai said out loud them and Arika appeared beside her with a cake to celebrate with them.

"Ara, Arika, you're here." Shizuru was surprised to see her cousin.

"Well, Natsuki called me at the last minute and told me to come here. I'm happy for both of you." Arika pulled both them to cut the cake.

Natsuki and Shizuru stood before everyone and cut the cake together. They never felt this happy and fulfilled in their life. After cutting the cake, Natsuki pulled Shizuru to a corner and asked her an important question.

"Shizuru, I would like to ask you if you want to move in with me." She was blushing heavily and was hoping for an answer. What she didn't expect to see, was that Shizuru was crying and she immediately panicked.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry, take your time…." Before she could finish, Shizuru kissed her hard and it turned passionate. Everyone turned to see them and was amused to see that the cold wolf was no longer what she used to be.

After they had ended their kiss, Natsuki was breathless and looked at Shizuru, expecting her answer.

"I don't want to take my time, Natsuki. Yes, I will move in with you. Thank you for making my dream comes true." She said lovingly to her Natsuki. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and spoke affectionate words to each other. That night was filled with happiness for them and they continued their journey together in life to face any new challenges to come.

**End**

**Finally I'm finished with this story. It had been great with all your kind support and encouragement. Till next time, Ja ne. Pls r & r.**


End file.
